The Fourth Child
by loneonyxwolf
Summary: Naruto is Nephelam, mix blood of his father Sparda and an Transcendent Angel named Sonja. Naruto was place hidden among the humans in the shinobi world with he father raising him in secret away from praying eyes of his first children or his enemies. This continued Until his Graduation Year at Konoha's Shinobi Academy. With his Best friend Nariko, Naruto and her will reshape fate.
1. Profile

Basic Information on the new revised story.

Please take note that along of information has changed.

_**Bio or Story setting: Naruto is Nephalem, mix blood of his father Sparda and an Transcendent Angel named Sonja. Naruto was place hidden among the humans in the shinobi world with his father raising him in secret away from praying eyes of his first children or his enemies. This continued for 5 years until his father disappeared without a trace leaving behind his Nephalem Son. Only to leave his son his sword Force Edge and Yamato. Along with these two swords Naruto was also left with a scroll about way he left and his eldest sister amulet. (Dante, Vergil, and Nero are all girls btw) For the next several years Naruto has trained himself in secret and stayed hidden as long as he could. Now at the end of his graduating year for a Shinobi. Naruto will have to face his father's enemies. **_

* * *

_**Naruto's Race**_

**Nephalem** \- Nephalem are a powerful race born of the Union between an Angel and Demon (Devil). As such this beings can become far more powerful than both parenting spieces and has the potential of becoming on that level of a God or Demon God. However, since Naruto is the only one born of this union and the fact his parents are the Legendary Dark Knight Sparda and Arc-Angel Sonja.

Naruto can very well be born with the power to matching monotheistic deity.

However, Due to his nature Naruto is majorly neutral to most if not all Deities of any kind. As Naruto possess power from the forces of both Divine and Demonic powers.

In terms of Moral alignment, Nephalem are neutral, but can go to the side of good, evil or anywhere in between. The same can also be said for the personality of said being. As for appearances, the wielders form would have unique features from both sides of their heritage such as small horns, colored skin and a supernatural, glowing aura that displays their divine status.

(Naruto's Actual Race: **Transcendent Nephelam**)

* * *

**_Naruto's Transcendent Nephelam Physiology_ **

**Angel Manipulation:** manipulate angels to do as the user commands.

**Demon Manipulation:** manipulate demons to do as the user commands.

**Demonic Force Manipulation:** manipulate and posses vast amount of strong demonic powers.

**Divine Force Manipulation:** manipulate context, objects, or concepts that have been deemed holy, pure, or sacred.

**Ethereal Manipulation:** manipulate Aether, a powerful, primordial element that was used to create the universe itself. This allows powers such as:

**Nigh Omnipotence:** because of the high level of control over both Aether and Netheral forces, the wielder can possess vast, amounts of power. This can allow powerful abilities such as:  
**  
Omni - Energy Manipulation : **Naruto can create, shape and manipulate all feasible and imaginable forms of energy, having practically no limits on the amount or type of energy he can absorb, project or manipulate. As such Naruto is able to use Chakra, Arther, Nether, and several other forms of energy. The only draw back to this abilitie is the fact Naruto needs a teacher to show him how to use the energy in question. As such he only knows

**Elemental Manipulation:** Control the elements around them to a degree that allows control of their environment.

**Healing:** Heal numerous of people.

**Holy Fire Manipulation/Hell-Fire Manipulation**:The power to manipulate the mystical flames of hell and the power to manipulate holy flames, which embodies the Purifying aspect of Fire.

**Reality Warping:** Warp reality at a level that depends on the wielders experience and willpower..

**Resurrection:** Revive deceased individuals no matter how long.

**Superpower Manipulation:** Conjure/Control supernatural energies that can empower chosen individuals.

**Telekinesis:** Transcendent level ability to manipulate structures at a subatomic level.|

**Space-Time Manipulation:** Utilize the forces of time and space to influence certain events.

**Twilight Manipulation:** Nephalem possess power from both Light and Darkness, allowing control over the element of Twilight.

**Photo-Umbrakinesis:** Gain a hybrid ability to control the elements of Light/Darkness to a wider degree.

**Twilight Conjuration:** Create anything based on the wielder's thoughts, and feelings to the level where you can conjure whole cities.

**Twilight Dimensional Manipulation:** Use the power to manipulate many dimensional energies to a high level and travel to planes of both Energy and Matter.

**Twilight Energy Control:** Manipulate that energy in a variety of powerful ways.|

**Etheral Physiology:** Possess a body made of the Aether.

**Absolute Existence:** Control the aspects of existence whether Mental, Physical, and Spiritual.

**Absolute Condition:** Have an unlimited degree of physical/mental attributes that only a god can possess.

**Omnifarious:** able to alter their malleable structure to an unlimited degree.

**Chronolock:** immune to to the effects of Time and Space.

**Energy Perception:** perceive the energy that binds the universe together.

**Extrasensory Perception:** acquire information by means independent of any known senses or previous experience.

**Immortality:** Be immune to aging, and live indefinitely without food, drink, sleep, or air.

**Regenerative Healing Factor:** If injured somehow, user can heal from any injury inflicted

**Halo Generation:** manifest a halo of light or archaic design.

**Divine Presence:** emit a transcendent presence or aura that can cause supernatural effects.

**Higher Consciousness:** gain a new state of development.

**Holy Fire Manipulation:** manipulate holy flames, which embodies the Purifying aspect of Fire.

**Hell-Fire Manipulation:** manipulate the mystical flames of hell.

**Shapeshifting: **transform/reshape one's body.

**Light Element Manipulation:** manipulate mystical elements of a pure, benevolent nature.

**Dark Element Manipulation:** manipulate manipulate the darker, destructive and consuming aspects of the elements

* * *

_**Naruto Transcendent Angelic Half Abilities Banishment**_

**Absolute Condition**

**Absolute Existence**

**Absolute Immortality/Flawless Indestructibility**

**Absolute Will**

**Boundary Manipulation**

**All Divine Powers**

**Chaotic Form/Divine Presence**

**Creation**

**Divine Slayer/Domain Destruction**

**Divine Force Manipulation**

**Divine Protection**

**Divinity**

**Enlightenment**

**Empathic Voice**

**Existential Perfection**

**Freedom**

**Halo Generation/Absolute Light**

**Heaven Lordship**

**Angel Manipulation**

**Holy Voice**

**Indomitable Will**

**Meta Transcendence**

**Meta Teleportation**

**Nigh Omnipotence**

**Omnibenevolence**

**Omnilock**

**Omniscience**

**Perfection**

**Perfection Embodiment**

**Power Anchoring**

**Prime Being**

**Primordial Force Manipulation**

**Singularity**

**Supernatural Beauty**

**Sanctification**

**Self Sufficiency**

**Spiritual Perfection**

**Submission/Will Breaking**

**Supernatural Combat/Divine Combat**

**Supernatural Wisdom**

**Telekinesis**

**Tetralogy**

**Theurgy**

**Totality Manipulation**

**Ultimate Invincibility**

**Ultipotence**

**Wing Manifestation**

**Zenith **

* * *

_**Naruto's Transcendent Demonic Half Abilities**_

**Absolute Condition:** Gain unstoppable physical and mental powers.

**Absolute Defense:** Defend against virtually anything.

**Absolute Immortality:** Posses the everlasting life of a god.

**Absolute Intellect:** Have god-like intelligence.

**Absolute Strength:** Possess the infinite strength of a god.

**Apocalypse Inducement:** Cause apocalyptic catastrophes.

**Chaos Magic:** Control all forms of chaotic magic.

**Chaos Manipulation:** Cause and control chaos.

**Sin Empowerment:** Users are augmented by all forms of wickedness.

**Chaotic Form:** Often times, transcendent demons are mostly in a form that hides their true form in order to keep their true power hidden.

**Corruption Manipulation:** Cause and control corruption

**Dark Arts:** Wield all forms of powerful dark magic.

**Dark Element Manipulation:** Control dark and powerful elemental forces.

**Dark Energy Manipulation:** Control and manipulate an unlimited reservoir of dark energy.

**Dark Matter Manipulation:** Control and manipulate universal dark matter.

**Darkness Manipulation:** Command all the forces of darkness.

**Negative Forces Manipulation:** Control the full power of negative forces.

**Reality Warping:** Become capable of warping the fabric of reality in anyway the user sees fit.

**Singularity:** No other demonic being matches the user.

**Darkside View:** Users able to look inside the souls of another creature and are able to create or turn them into their own dark side.

**Demon Creation:** Create countless demons.

**Demonic Force Manipulation:** Able to control vast, incredible demonic powers.

**Demonic Empowerment:** Gain strength and power of demonic forces.

**Demonic Energy Manipulation:** Manipulate demonic energies.

**Demonic Aura:** Become surrounded in a powerful demonic energy.

**Demonic Magic:** Control hellish mystical abilities.

**Demonic Weaponry:** Create powerful demonic weapons that are specifically suited for the user.

**Divine Slayer:** User is powerful enough to slay even the greatest of gods.

**Hell-Fire Manipulation:** Control the fires of Hell.

**Primordial Darkness Manipulation:** User may learn to harness the ancient darkness.

**Vice Inducement:** Infect lesser beings with the power of pure sin.

**Devil Soul:** Posses the essence of the devil, gaining the characteristics and attributes of the most powerful force of evil existence.

**Evil Embodiment:** Be the embodiment of all evil.

**Sin Embodiment:** Users are sin personified.

**Hell Lordship:** Users are able to take their place as ruler of hellish and demonic realms.

**Dark Lord:** Possess the powers of a dark lord.

**Higher Consciousness:** Users are able to enter a state of awareness uncommon to lesser demons.

**Human Disguise:** Take on a human guise to blend in with human society.

**Metaphysics Manipulation:** Transcendent demons have access to supernatural abilities and powers that are able to affect the world on a universal scale.

**Destruction:** Destroy virtually anything.

**Hypercompetence:** Be masterfully skilled at everything.

**Nether Manipulation:** Command the power of Nether.

**Psionics:** Posses numerous psychic powers.

**Nigh Omnipotence:** has overwhelming near infinite godlike power.

**Omni-Magic:** Have control over all forms of magic.

**Omnifarious:** Take on absolutely any form at anytime.

**Regenerative Healing Factor:** Regenerate from almost any form of injury.

**Satanic Incarnation:** User is not only an unmatched demon, but also the Devil himself.

**Size Manipulation:** Can grow or shrink to immeasurable sizes.

**Teleportation:** Users are able to move to any location in the blink of an eye.

* * *

_**Naruto's Weaknesses**_

**Being Sealed** \- While powerful there are some deities and Primordial Beings far more powerful than Naruto. As such while he can not die, he can be sealed away into a Prison like structure built to keep him locked away. A good example is how Hagoromo sealed away his Mother Kaguya whom was imprisoned in the Moon. All it would take is for someone powerful to seal Naruto away.

**Primordials** \- Being divine in nature or a being that predates all Gods and Goddess. No matter how strong Naruto is he can not beat a Primordial Being. They are also the one whom can end him permanently even with his Immortally and other powers.

**Narsil** \- Naruto's very own sword which symbolizes his connection to both to his Divine and Demonic powers. Known as myth and Legend as the 'Sword of Light and Darkness' or 'The Sword of the Sun and Moon'. Narsil is a Sentient blade that has and overwhelming amount of power. Though the sword was reborn though Naruto's blood, it does have the power to 'kill' him. If one were to thrust his own sword into his heart. Naruto will remain dead until the sword was removed.

**Transcendent Beings** \- Like all other Transcendent beings, Naruto may not die from facing them, but Naruto will loose if he faces another Transcendent being with much more experience than himself. As such they may have found ways to possibly kill or even seal away Naruto.

**Naruto's Friends/Family** \- His sisters Rose, Hope, Iris, Damia, Veda, and Nena are his biggest emotional weakness next to his Mother Sonja whom is a Transcendent Angel. While his sisters and mothers are unaware of Naruto's existence, Naruto does care and love his family above all else. As such they are his biggest emotional Weakness next to Nariko whom is his closet friend.

**Women** \- Naruto is a sucker for beautiful, strong, determined, or sexy women. (Naruto blames his father for this)

* * *

**Naruto's Stats**

**Name:** Naruto Sparda

**Age:** 16  
**  
Race:** Transcendent Nephelam

**Elemental Release: **Wind, Water, Earth, Lightning, Fire, Gravity, Yin, Yang, and Yin-Yang..  
(Sub-Elements: ALL)  
(Isolated-Elements: ALL)

**Threat Class: **Unknown

**Rank:** Unknown

**Relationships: **Nariko Uzumkai (Best Friend/Lover Interest), Hiruzen Sarutobi (Surrogate Grandfather), Kakashi Hatake (Surrogate Brother), Might Gai (Sensei/Friend), **  
**

**Unique Powers: **Psionic Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Transcendent Nephalem Physiology, Transcendent Angel Physiology, and Transcendent Demon Physiology, and Etc.

**Skills: **Demonic Arts, Divine Arts, Kenjutsu, Taijutsu, Fuinjutsu, Ninjutsu, Bukijutsu, Iryō Ninjutsu, Bukijutsu, and Magic.

**Swords or Other Items:**

**Rebellion** \- Rebellion is a massive broadsword with a heavy double-edged blade, notched on both sides near the tip. The pommel is a single spike splits open into several spikes giving the appearance of a crown. The grip is plain, but the guard is skeletal, with a skull-design on each side leading to the rib cage from which the blade emerges; on one side of the blade, the skull is that of a human, while the other uses a horned demon's skull. Initially, the crosstree is extends in against the ribs and the skull is that of a Screaming Skull (or Wailing Skull)

This sword used by the Half Devil/Half human Damia Sparda. Damia Sparda being one of Naruto's eldest siblings.

**Yamato** \- Is a O-katana (Though slightly longer) with an ornate bronze is an oval similar to a O-katana design. And the tsuka-ito seems to be braided from white and black material. The blade features several intricate ornaments, most notable is a relief of a dragon at the endpoint of the hilt. The scabbard is black, made of traditional lacquered wood, and features several metallic ornaments on its far end.

Used by Naruto and Damia's older sister Veda Sparda. The sword has many powers, one dangerous ability the sword Yamato has is to be able to cut through anything which includes Time/Space. It is also the key to opening the demonic world to the human realm. Like Rebellion this sword is imbued with tremendous magical powers as it was originally Sparda's sword along with Rebellion and Force Edge.

**Force Edge/Sword Of Sparda** \- Force Edge other wise known as The Sword Of Sparda was originally wielded by the Dark Knight Sparda himself, but when he closed the gate between the Human and Demon Worlds, he also sealed his demonic power inside his beloved sword in order to ensure the strength of the seal. Sparda also took the Perfect Amulet, causing the sword's own natural powers to fall asleep and become the Force Edge.

The sword its self is powerful even in its 'Sealed' state as Force Edge. The potent amount of Demonic power that over flows the blade gives a glimpse to Sparda himself real power. Able to unleash waves of destructive magical power Naruto uses this sword mostly in its 'Sealed' form when fighting someone whom he sees as worthy.

When Naruto 'Awakeans' Force Edge then it turned to the 'true form' of The Sword Of Sparda, and till this day it still retains the Godlike powers Sparda once had after defeating the legions of his blood brother Mundus.

Like with Rebellion and Yamato, this sword is in fact Sentient, a fragment of Sparda's soul within the blade. Naruto's father had entrust these three blades to Naruto in hopes of having Naruto save his sisters.


	2. Chapter II: Just one of those days

A/N: Yo guys, how are you doing? I have done well. Besides a couple of people complaining about my stories I have been good. And before you say anything or post anything I know my grammar is bad. So bite me, cause I have looked for a Beta reader for more than 6 months and I got Nothing.

Anyway on to the story.

Oh before I forget I was able to find a female version name for Dante, Vergil, and Nero. So from now on if you see these three names you will know who they are.

Dante(Male) - (Female) Damia

Vergil(Male) - (Female) Veda

Nero (Male) - (Female) Nena

So female Dante, Vergil, and Nero are now named Damia, Veda, and Nena. I made sure the first two letter match so you will know which sibling is which. So lets say Nena is with Naruto. Basically its female Nero with Naruto. Simple right?

This is also to save my sanity and maybe some of you guys in cause future chapters come out you won't think Dante, Vergil, and Nero are still guys. Yeah don't want that.

* * *

**_Naruto: Pairings?_**

**_Onyx: Idk. You guys pick. Also guys for the shake of my sanity and you guys I want a female version names for Dante, Vergil, and Nero so no one thinks they are still guys. Naruto's other sibling will be sitting pretty for a while._**

**_Naruto: When will I meet them anyway?_**

**_Onyx: Classified._**

**_Naruto: (Sighs)_**  
**_loneonyxwolf doesn't own DMC or Naruto... Nor any of the stories that might cross similar to some aspects of other stories._**

* * *

**_Chapter II: Just one of those days_**

Naruto Sparda is in his Clan Compound listening to some jazz music after meeting with the old man about his team on where he will meet them. And how he will keep both his shinobi Career and Clan head responsibilities. Seeing as Naruto is both Clan Head and a Shinobi Genin he has to balance out his responsibilities just right or he will fall behind on both. Meaning he is going to busy as fuck almost all the time.

A knock at the door lets Naruto know he has a visitor.

"ITS OPEN!" Naruto shouted from the couch, he wasn't going to get up. Not when he is this damn comfortable and has a good song playing.

The sound of a door opening and closing, along with heavy footsteps are proof that it isn't his childhood friend Aki whom is visiting for two simple reasons. One the foot steps weren't running at all. And two there was no shouting out of his name so he knew it wasn't Aki. so that must mean its someone he knows or a pair of Genin Ninja delivering his papers he has to fill out for the Hokage.

Naruto opens his icy blue-silver eye to see Kurenai Yuuhi standing in the hall way near the entrance to his living room... The only thing being is she is wearing causal black jeans, black shinobi shoes, a white tank top hardly hiding her small D-cup breast and smooth creamy skin tone. Her eyes are the same exotic red, and all her make up is present. She looks beautfil and amazing attractive. Her warm smile and loving eyes she shows him make his cheeks wanna turn a slight pink. She was a perfect 10 on her body. Her slim slender figure both fit and well toned. She had amazing curves and just the right amount of muscle to make her smooth skin feel firm to the touch.

_'odd, what is Kurenai-hime doing here?'_ Naruto thought confused.

Naruto calmy sighs and sits up. He motions for her to sit with him. Which she takes the offer and sits next to him.

"Kurenai-chan are you on your day off? And why are you here?" Naruto asks some what in a lazy tone. Don't get him wrong he was highly affectionate to Aki, Kurenai, and Anko. They were the closet females he has as friends... Well no that wouldn't be right.

"I came to congratulate you on becoming a Genin. I heard from the other two senior Jounin they wanted to take you but the Hokage giving them someone else. I wanted to know if you know what team you were placed on" Kurenai said with a warm smirk on her red lips. Naruto just shrugged in an uninterested fashion. He knew he was going to be paired with Aki and someone else. He told the old man he wanted to be placed there on his team but most likely will since he is more of a frontal assault type. Nephilim were known for their sword skills and varying other skills but illusions and other arts like Genjutsu were never any Nephilim strong suit.

So most likely he will be placed on Team 7 whom is always used for Assault, Recon, and many other destructive fronts. Team 7 is also known as a team that is more well-rounded and less specialized than Team 10, Team 8, and Team 9 whom were more of a specialized force.

Plus the fact Both Aki and him have the highest chakra levels out of everyone in the class, not to add the other facts that he and Aki are brilliantly pair and have trained together for a several years with his dad helping out before he disappeared. He and Aki still trained together. Aki prefers more of the direct approach while Naruto favors a dodging and attacking combos. Both were close range fighters so to balance him and Aki out they needed a a Mid to Long range fighter.

But Naruto can handle long-range thank to the Guns his dad made for him. And seeing as both guns are energy-ish like weapons Naruto doesn't need ammo. So he has unlimited ammo on hand unless he runs out of 'chakra' which he can recover with only a few minutes rest.

Being Nephilim has its advantages. High speed regeneration and high stamina is sure one of them.

"I most likely going to be put on Team seven anyway with Aki-chan. So I am not worried about alot" Naruto says as he lays back down to enjoy the music. He misses or doesn't see Kurenai face twist into anger at the name Aki. But the look is quickly lost after she realizes she might not be impressing Naruto. It was no secret among her friends that her and Anko are smitten with the young heir. She just wanted to know what he thought of her.

She has no idea why he was so damn dense.

To bad that is another common trait among Nephilim... Or was that Naruto just in general?

Naruto and Kurenai relax as the music fills the room and the silence become more dominant between them. Kurenai mind is going over what to do to gain Naruto's attention and affection. He is the only person whom is nice and kind to her... And some what blunt but he is better than Asuma, Kakashi and kami don't get her started on Might Gai (I always see it spelled Gai or Guy. I am going with Gai)

Plus he is an adult now thanks to being a shinobi so she can try (And some what fail) to seduce Naruto. Though his interest in females have been unknown since the academy. It is rumored he like girls his age or older. So being the 'curious' one of her like group she set to find out. Though this day must be just one of those days Naruto relaxes and doesn't do much. He will most likely cook his own meal today which if Aki hasn't noticed she will most likely come and be with her best friend out of the village.

Literally that girl only friends can be counted on one hand. One being Naruto, Ayame, Teuchi, and the Hokage she has no one else that cares much for her. Naruto being with her since they were kids. In fact if some can recall Naruto and Aki has always been a tag team of sorts always together. Though they are both close range fighter their teamwork is nearly flawless and sometimes showing better work than Two anbu's whom have years of experience ahead of the young Genin. Kurenai looks at the resting form of the young Sparda. His shining silver hair glistening in the sun light that is coming though the curtains.

As much she hated it, she wouldn't be a good sensei for Naruto. He was to upfront and sometimes rebellious. He even killed a couple of civilians because they annoyed hm or tried to attack Aki. What he saw in that hyper air-headed girl is beyond her. But then again She almost made Kunochi of the year if not for the fact she failed the first two times. Though the young sun-kiss golden blond had potential she wouldn't be able to get far if she didn't buckle down and got serious.

"Hello Aki-hime" Naruto spoke without opening his eyes. Kurenai blinked and looked to the hallway to see Aki Uzumaki Jinchuriki of Kyuubi no Kitsune. Kurenai's eyes widen in surprise as she never felt the jailer coming into the home.

Aki or formerly Naruko Uzumaki is a sun-kiss golden blonde girl with twin pigtail, a hear shape face and a light tan and creamy skin tone. She has cerulean blue eyes without any pupil making them seem to shine like gems. Her body is slender and fit giving the look she has of an hourglass, her breast are a large C-cup, and a nice plumb ass that makes even Naruto wanna grab. He long slender legs are toned and clean-shaved leaving them a smooth touch. She looks one year older than she really is. She has a cute nose and three whisker marks on her cheeks giving her a more animal look.

Many believe Aki is the most attractive female to come out of the Academy in a while though no one has a chance getting with her since she like Naruto... Alot.

Aki is wearing Black style shinobi pants, a black and orange leather jacket that stops at her slender waist. For a shirt she wears a black thin shirt with fish net armor underneath. At her right and left thigh is a kunai holster, sitting on her right and left side of her waist is a Tanto sword. She also wears black shinobi sandals. around her forearms are burnt color orange medical tape, and finally around her neck is a blue crystal gem that Naruto got her.

"NARUTO-KUN!" Aki all but shouted and jumps the heir to the Sparda Clan. Naruto however only lets out an 'oof' as the sudden weight knocks some wind out of him. Straddling on his waist Aki looks at the heir with her bright blue eyes an innocent expression... Though one can wonder why she is ignoring the existence of Kurenai.

Naruto sweat drops already knowning what she wants. "Wanna study Fuinjutsu or train?" Naruto asks?

"Train" She replies and runs to the training grounds. Naruto shakes his head and apologizes to Kurenai, after that Naruto goes and gets some Justu scrolls and goes with Aki.

Naruto however misses the fuming face of Kurenai as she stumps out of the Clan Compound swearing curses of plenty. Naruto hears her leave (Thank you Nephilim hearing) and uses one of his lesser powers to lock up his house and set the alarm since Aki pretty much lives with him away.

* * *

**_Training Grounds (Or Back Yard)_**

Naruto is sitting on his training grounds with Aki at his right looking over several scrolls. The scrolls are each marked by color so they can know what they will open before even looking inside the scroll.

Purple scrolls contain moves and fighting stances Naruto's father left for him.

Forget Scrolls contain Fuinjutsu and anything that has to do with the art which Naruto and Aki took a shine to at a young age.

Blue scrolls contain Varying amounts of Non-elemental jutsu such as Shunshin, Kage Bunshin, and anything in between.

A light green has medical books and scrolls and other such information on medical practice that Naruto can dive into thanks to his 'special chakra' that can heal. So this scroll is solely for him. And seeing his Angel energy has natural healing abilities this can help him on improving control over his power.

A Black Scroll contains taijutsu styles which is more for both, but more Aki than Naruto since Naruto prefers to use a sword.

Red scrolls are more of Naruto's eyes only which Aki understands seeing she isn't a clan heir. (If only she knew)

A white scroll labeled 'Document' which Naruto writes in keeping track of his Nephilim powers and how they evolve, change, or if develops a new power seeing he doesn't know much about his race period.

and finally the Gray scroll that has a seal array Naruto made so they can figure out their Elemental Release instead of getting chakra paper. Seeing as there is five of these each for both Naruto and Aki meaning they will test their element release sooner or later.

"Ne ne, Naruto-kun can I ask you something?" Aki looks at her best friend but he only let out a 'Hmm' sound letting her know she has his attention as the silver head boy plays with the scrolls carefully picking what he wants to practice on. But first he wants to know what Element release is most aligned with. So he grabs his five and places Aki Five in front of her whom she stares at the scrolls intently.

"What are these gray scrolls for? They aren't one of your crazy Fuinjutsu creations are they?" Aki asked with a slight smirk.

During one of Naruto's experiments on Fuinjutsu he made a Truth Seal so who ever wears it can tell nothing but the truth. But it back fired and went boom in front of him. Lucky for him he is basically immortal and would take more than a stick of TNT to kill him. But damn it hurt like a bitch.

"They are Element Test Seals. They will test our Element release" Naruto says ignoring the raising taunt that Naruto try to pull leaving the blond girl to pout cutely before schooling her features.

"You mean the element stuff Iruka-sensei told us about?" Aki asks with a tilted head as she recalls that brief discussion with her older brother figure.

"Hai, by channeling our chakra we can tell our dominate Element to our weakest. These seals will tell us which ones. Grab the scroll that has the number '1' marked on it. It will test your strongest element. Each scroll with have a different reaction. Lets say if I have Fire then the scroll will burst into flames showing not only that I have that element then it will also show how strong that element is. " Naruto said as Aki did as she is told. Aki Nodded at this. Naruto always had a way of going around things that they weren't suppose to look at but being Naruto he will advance in anything he studies whether it be Fuinjutsu of Ninjutsu. He will always learn at a more advance pace than others.

Both Naruto and Aki grabbed the scroll marked '1' and Naruto toke a deep breath. Nephilim from what his father knew at most had four elements they can master which are the easiest for them. But being a not human limits Naruto's Element release to 8 or more Elements instead of the five they have in this world.

The main 8 are Fire, Water, Earth, Wind, Lightning, Gravity, Light, and Darkness. This doesn't including other elements Like Ice, Lava, Time, Sand, Pure Energy (Spirit), Wood, Metal, Celestial, Space, Chaos, and in some very rare cases Life and Death. Those are just some elements Naruto can have but honest he really wants something that will not make him stand out.

Being A Devil and a Arc-Angel increases Naruto's chances of having a 'never before seen' element before like he could have Gravity or something like he could have a Celestial Element and if remembers right those elements are passed down genetically. He is really hoping that his mother doesn't have some weird Element cause he knew his dad's Main element is Darkness. Later on Sparda trained with Ice, Lightning, Time, Light, and finally a bit of the Spirit Element.

Then again his father was or still is in a Class of his own seeing as he could Kill some gods without much trouble. Though his father never could take of a Primordial God.

Those are monster you don't ever wanna fuck with or have the pleasure in meeting.

"I will go first show I can show you an example" Naruto said as he pushed half of his 'demonic' chakra and half of his 'Angelic' chakra into the scroll. Naruto waited for a good few minute till the scroll sudden got torn into small ribbons and Naruto gained a shallow cut on his palm from the wind element. The Scroll... Well nothing remains of the Scroll.

"My strongest Element is Wind it seems" Naruto says more to himself than Aki. He figured thanks to his Nephilim status he would get something uncommon but it seems he is mistaken. But lucky for him the Element Wind here is one of the five elements here in this world.

Looking over to Aki Naruto watches his best friend push her chakra in getting the same element as him, but a less violent result. Naruto smiles at this seeing as Wind can be more of an offense element than a defense. But one thing is clear his Wind element is stronger than hers.

This leaving Aki to pout cutely again at her best friend because he had beat her again.

Naruto's only reaction was to smile with a small smug look on his face.

* * *

_**Naruto Sparda Stats**_

_**Age: 12 (Looks 14 to 16)**_

_**Threat: High A-Class.**_

_**Skills: Kenjutsu, Taijutsu, Ninjutsu, and Fuinjutsu.**_

_**Race: Nephilim (Devil/Arc-Angel)**_

_**Father: Sparda the Dark Knight.**_

_**Mother: Sonja the Arc-Angel.**_

_**Siblings: Damia, Veda, Nena, Hope, Rose, Iris.**_

_**Devil Arms: Force Edge, Yamato, ?, ?, and ?**_

_**Guns: Eris and Alexia**_

**_Pairing: Unknown_**

**_Elemental Releases Thus far: Wind and Lighting.  
_**

* * *

**_Aki (Or Naruko) Uzumaki Stats_**

_**Age: 12 (Looks 13 to 14)**_

_**Threat: Low B-Class**_

_**Skills: Taijutsu, Ninjutsu, and Kenjtsu.**_

_**Race: Human (Jinchuriki)**_

_**Father: Minato Namikaze**_

_**Mother: Kushina Uzumaki**_

_**Weapons: Twin Tantos, Kunai, and Shuriken.**_

_**Pairing: Has a Crush on Naruto Sparda.**_

_**Elemental Release: Wind and Fire.  
**_

* * *

_**Thoughts on the new Naruto chapter:**_

THAT"S IT! I Am KILLING SASUKE AND GIVING AN OP AKI AND SHE WILL FIGHT ALONG SIDE WITH NARUTO TO KILL MUNDUS! Sorry guys but Sasuke is all but an idiot in my book. As soon as he mention killing all the Five Kage I literally face palmed, but I used my floor and my face.

And i am sure you have you own thoughts on this matter but the matter of the fact is he is doing what would continue the 'Cycle of Hatred'. Not stop it, and it still feels like he is acting like a crying baby bitch to me. WHY WASN't THIS PRICK KILLED OFF FROM THE BEGINNING IS BEYOND ME!

Any I back to this story. Yes I cut the story short. But its this chapter pupose was to show Aki and naruto friendship and a tad bit of this a that.

Hopefully you picked up some clues.

_**And Yes i meant when I said Aki will have the BA (Bad-ass) version of the Rinnegan.**_

Sorry but I had it with Sasuke. I was willing to give the guy ONE More chance but he had to go and FUCK IT UP!


	3. Chapter III

A/N: Yo guys here is the third chapter. Hope you enjoy it.

Oh by the way hope you all like the stories I write. Cause I might put one for adoption if I can't figure out the next chapter.

Anyway lets move onto the story.

Lets Jam

* * *

_**Chapter III: I need my Sake**_

Naruto Sparda and Aki Uzumaki are sitting next to each other in training ground Seven waiting on their last teammate and their sensei.

both whom are taking there sweet ass time of getting there. So in favor of killing time until the two get there Naruto sat down under a tree looking at the sky and watching the clouds while AKi slept near him cuddling up to him like a pillow.

Its been a full day since Aki found out she had both the Wind and Fire Element while Naruto only tested two of his elements in front of Aki.

Naruto found once out of view he has very strong Affinity for 7 elements. And 3 of them are not of the seven are not of this world own natural elements. He loves the idea of having Wind, Water, and Lightning. Water being more on the Arc-angel side than his devil side. Wind can be either or for Arc-angel or Devil. Lightning being solely his devil trait as alot of devils enjoy the element lightning and is one of the most come elements for Devils or Demons along with Fire.

Well he should have expected that but really? Did he have to have THOSE 4 elements naturally bound to him? Couldn't it be something normal like to being able to Make a sea of fire out of his breath or even able to stomp on the groud in result of making the earth quake.

...

He takes that back, someone could make a joke of a hot breath of bad breath if he breathed fire out of his mouth. And not that he didn't think if wasn't awesome shooting flames out of his mouth is cool. But someone might make a joke of how many peppers he has eaten.

He did it to a Jounin before when they made fun of him and Aki being husband and wife. The two young genin wouldn't even look at each other without blushing. It was no secret that Naruto and Aki had a thing going on since they were little. Hell even as kids when his father was around Naruto and Aki always slept together in the nude. He could tell she is an early bloomer. She is what? 12? But her body is already showing signs of maturing and becoming a fine woman, hell she is already at a small D-cup for her chest.

Seriously what does Teuchi put in that damn ramen? (Said chef sneezes)

Must be the Fox inside her making her body mature so rapidly. He might have to crack the foxes skull in if the fox is thinking of doing anything funny to his friend.

* * *

_**Inside the Seal**_

A certain vixen fox shivers as she feels she shouldn't be messing with her host body to make her mature faster to attract the Son of Sparda.

Well she would stop but Sparda son is one hell of a catch. If she can get her host and herself to become his mated pair then she will not only be free but have a fine piece of Nephilim ass to boot. And so far she likes what she sees. Plus the fact that he has the blood of the strongest Devil flowing though his veins.

As a Fox by nature she was wanting that boy and his rod to ram her or her host Hell she doesn't even mind a threesome! (Cue nose bleed for Kyuubi)

Ahh its been to long since she last got laid.

She went off in la la land thinking perverted things.

* * *

_**Outside the seal**_

Aki stirs awake in the most moe way possible looking like a baby kit waking up from sleeping. Naruto had to brutally murder and slaughter the instinct to yell out kawaii at the level of cuteness Aki is showing.

"Mhmmm, Hi Naruto-Kun. Hey Naru-kun?"

"Hmm" Naruto replies simply looking at the beautiful golden blond girl that is Aki.

"When do you think we will get an awesome mission?" Aki asks with stars in her eyes making the hybrid sweat drop at his friend childish act. Sometimes times he either finds it cute, annoying, or just plain unbelievable. Sometimes he wonders if she will always be the cute innocent girl which he knows isn't possible seeing she and him are at the same level if you were measuring him to be human. Also on a side thought he hopes some of his sisters are mature, or at least act there age... Somehow he doubts that either will happen.

"Who knows. How was the nap Aki-chan?" the Hybrid asks.

"Really good. Your really warm Naru-kun" Ak has a blissful smile on her face making the heir of Sparda develop a small pink hue on his cheeks.

"I am glad you Slept well" Naruto says honestly with a small warm smile on his face.

"Is our sensei here yet?" Aki asks in a curious voice as she looks around for the said sensei. Naruto sighs in a slight defeat.

"No and neither is our other teammate" Naruto says as he sits up straight as Aki stretches out her body... Too which Naruto gladly drinks in her form which Aki neither minds nor complains about. She is glad Naruto finds her both emotional and physically attractive.

Oh yeah she has caught him looking a couple of times and she will not lie she checked him out more than her fair share. She blushes at the thought of his naked form. While other girls were fawning over the Uchiha in the beginning or the Academy she was busy trying to get closer to her Naru-kun which she did since she practical lives with him. She also had develop this crush on him when she was young as he saved her from a bunch of wild dogs who were trying to bite her.

At first she though he was going to hurt her but then again she was 4 years old when they first met. She had no understanding of why everyone was so mean and cruel to her... But Naruto was never mean nor cruel. He always treated her kindly and with such compassion. She knew that she started to develop these feelings for him early. She was happy she met Naruto and Sparda-otou-san. Both of them are really kind and Sparda taught her how to defend herself when she became 6 and was able to train. Both her and Naruto's training was tough but that is putting it lightly.

Naruto trained like some kinda devil as he would just get back up after she heard some of his bones snap or crack. She has no idea how he can take such a brutally beating and still get back up and fight. Her training was more of conditioning and practice in order to prepare for anything that was thrown at her.

Naruto was able to master the basics of both Fuinjutsu and Kenjutsu within 6 hours of training. While she focused on unlocking her chakra.

Ironically both Her and Naruto have the largest capacity of chakra in the village. With Naruto's chakra reaching Biju levels which made the whole village go on alert for a matter of 2 hours after the event of him unlocking his chakra. She herself also alerted the Village but on a much smaller scale than compared to her crush. While jealous everyone knew if they had kids together then that child will be a force of nature. (Get it? No? Well your boring)

"Well you wanna go out on a date then?" Aki asked with a faint blush. She often went on dates with Naruto though they made nothing of it. They weren't serious about the relationship they held even though it was a bit loose. They went on dates but they weren't dating like lovers. Odd no?

Naruto smirked and nodded. Getting up both dusted them selves off and proceeded to the one place that serves them well

* * *

_**With Damia**_

Damia a attractive women in all regards is bored out of her mind. She had no good hunts lately and this Order of the Sword her youngest sis is working for is taking up all the attention. While she was glad for her sister Nane. She wished that Trish and Kat stayed with her to keep her company. Lady went off on her own to do some shopping.

This left her alone to read magazines or train which she has no interest in training at the moment. She is more inclined to be lazy.

But first she needed to get dressed and walk around town.

Stepping out of the shower Damia looked at her naked form. She has pale skin, an angled face with a cute nose. He eyes are a icy blue like her father. Her hair is a silver color and reaches her waist. Her legs are slender and smooth to the touch along with a flat toned stomach. Her waist is slim and fits her body perfectly as her figure is both lean yet holds an hourglass shape. Her breasts are the lower end of a DD-cup and her nipples are the same shade of light pink. She stands at 6 foot 2 inches which is taller than Nena.

Her body build is firm and lean, build for speed and being agile as possible while still packing a punch to send even Lesser demons into a coma.

She had been told she looks like a goddess in human form but she was always doubtful of such comments. Those comments didn't feel honest if you asked her. She knew men leered at her with lust only wanting to get into her pants. And the supernatural side of things were no different to be rather blunt. Many supernatural beings were forced to learn a technique that lets them grown male reproductive organs though it only caused more females to be born and less males.

_'Stupid Great War'_ Damia thought with a frown. While the War was great for opening bridges to other worlds, it wasn't so great on making new allies. Damia had often been targeted for marriage contracts or so stupid plan to take her father's power.

Going to her clothing and throwing on a red lace bra and panties, casual black jeans, combat boots, a red v-Neck short sleeve shirt with a red and black leather biker jacket. Her father's amulet hanging around loose around his neck. She went over to Ebony and Ivory and sealed them away like she did with Rebellion an heir loom her father left her and the very sword her father once used against Mundus.

**"Time has treated you well Musume"** A strong and powerful voice came from behind her, yet the tone was kind, warm, and loving.

Damia jumped and spun around to see who had the guts to sneak up on her.

She was not expecting him.

Standing in-front of her is a male. But no just any male by any means. Sparda her father is a tall, handsome man with icy-blue eyes soul pricing eyes, a young face despite his real age, and slicked-back silver white hair. He is wearing what was shown by his pictures of him to be wearing. A purple Victorian outfit with a white cravat, a large red jewel around his neck, and a monocle over his left eye. He looked like some kinda business man though the aura of Sparda screamed and roared anything but such. He had the aura of a Knight and a powerful and Noble one.

"Father" Damia said breathlessly as she looked at the very man who sired Veda and her with the powerful witch named Eva. He also had a daughter with a Village women that ran a farm whom was Neda mother.

Sparda smirked looking at his daughter with love and kindness only a father could have for his daughter.

**"I see you been doing well for yourself. Tell me, have you found what plagues you?"** Sparda spoke calmly smirking all the while like he won the lottery. he had the Devil's luck like his son. Something none of his girls had as they are horrible at gambling.

Damia straighten herself and looked at her father with a studying gaze and all she got back was a smirk.

"I have not dad. What brings you here? Not a causal chit chat I assume" Damia said while mentally screaming in her mind. Her father had such a sneaky way of doing things.

**"He is real Damia"** Sparda said still softly smiling at his daughter.

Damia raised an eyebrow confused about what her father meant. Before it clicked in her head.

"OH YOU GOTTA BE SHITING ME!" Damia yelled shock and surprise

**"Language Young lady"** Sparda said in a stern tone. He may be dead but doesn't mean he will beat his kids senseless for something stupid. He is punishing his oldest because she almost killed Damia. Sparda will not tolerate such behavior from his children.

Damia didn't know what to say at first. She is utterly speechless honestly. "So I have a-"

**"Baby Brother? Yes. Though I hidden him from Gods and Goddess. That includes the Devils and Demons"** Sparda admitted. His son was born out of a special and rare union. Sure the Horsewomen might be like Naruto but they were MADE not BORN like Naruto. Naruto could kill a God or Demon Lord while the Four Horsewomen needed to be together to do such a feat.

They lack the power Naruto processes. As no Horsewoman could kill a god alone. A demon lord? Sure that was easy but a God or Goddess is a different story.

"W- What?" Damia asked confused.

Sparda sighed and sat down on a couch. **"Legend states only a Hybrid of light and Dark can kill a God or Demon King like Mundus"** Sparda said his blood brother name with venom in his tone. **"As such the term Nephilim (Children of light and dark) were born. Stronger than their parenting race they could shift the battle of any war. Though the term Nephilim has loosen but it still remained the same. Nephilim are born of an unnatural union that normally would never happen. Half Human/Half Angel, Half Angel/Half Devil, and so on. The term in its self has become very lose and lost all meaning. But your Baby brother... My baby boy was born of my union with the Arc-Angel Sonja. Though she herself is unaware Naruto is alive"** Sparda admitted.

Damia jaw dropped _'Dad is going to get his ass killed again'_ Damia thought. Angels were very protective of their young much like dragons, Devil females, and Any fucking female in general.

The most dangerous place someone could be is between a mother trying to protect her babies. And from what she just her she had a baby brother whom was the son of an Arc-angel. Either her dad has fucking balls of steel or he had a plan to save his ass from Sonja's wrath.

**"I hid him away from everyone and everything. I only have enough power to send you and Veda to protect him and help him grow. So please hear out this foolish old man"** Sparda got up and look at his daughter dead in the eye. Both pairs of Icy-blue stared into icy-blue.

**"Go and protect your Baby brother because I can't keep him shielded much longer. His power is becoming to great for the seal I place on him so he can live normally. Soon his true power will awaken"** Sparda said.

Damia was silent for a moment before sighing. "Dad why is it always me that has to taking the heat?" Damia said with a pouted though Sparda smiled.

"**Because my baby girl you have my spirit and blood in you. Much like your sisters and brother you have a sense of honor and duty. And your loyalty lays with our family... By the way. You devil blood allows you to have your baby brother babies. So incest is ok"** Sparda smirked with a thumbs up before disappearing leaving behind a blushing woman.

He WANTS grand babies dammit.

_'Papa no baka'_ Damia thought before a white portal opened in front of her. Damia looked at the portal with a smirk.

Grabbing all her devil arms, gear, clothing, and etc. She stored it away in a personal dimension and wrote a note to Lady, Kat, Trish, and Nena.

She soon jumped into the portal while shouting "This is going to be one hell of a party"

* * *

_**Naruto Sparda Stats**_

_**Age: 12 (Looks 14 to 16)**_

_**Threat: High A-Class.**_

_**Skills: Kenjutsu, Taijutsu, Ninjutsu, and Fuinjutsu.**_

_**Race: Nephilim (Devil/Arc-Angel)**_

_**Father: Sparda the Dark Knight.**_

_**Mother: Sonja the Arc-Angel  
**_

_**Siblings: Damia, Veda, Nena, Hope, Rose, Iris.**_

_**Devil Arms: Force Edge, Yamato, ?, ?, and ?**_

_**Guns: Eris and Harmonia  
**_

**_Pairing: Likes Aki on both an emotional and physical level.  
_**

**_Elemental Releases Thus far: Wind, Water, Lightning, Unknown, Unknown, Unknown, and Unknown._**

* * *

**_Damia Sparda Stats_**

_**Age: Immortal**_

_**Threat: Major**_

_**Skills: Magic, Kenjutsu, Bukijutsu, and Taijutsu.**_

_**Race: Devil**_

_**Father: Sparda The Dark Knight**_

_**Mother: Eva The Wtich  
**_

_**Siblings: Veda, Nena, and Naruto.**_

_**Devil Arms: Rebellion (Several Others)**_

_**Guns: Ebony and Ivory**_

_**Pairing: Naruto**_

_**Elemental Releases: Darkness, Light, Lightning, Fire, Ice, Wind, Metal, Time, and Plant (wood).**_

* * *

**_Aki Uzumaki Stats_**

_**Age: 12 (Looks 13 to 14)**_

_**Threat: Low B-Class**_

_**Skills: Taijutsu, Ninjutsu, and Kenjtsu.**_

_**Race: Human (Jinchuriki)**_

_**Father: Minato Namikaze**_

_**Mother: Kushina Uzumaki**_

_**Weapons: Twin Tantos, Kunai, and Shuriken.**_

_**Pairing: Has a Crush on Naruto Sparda.**_

_**Elemental Release: Wind and Fire.  
**_


End file.
